


Anonymous love letter

by unicodepepper



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Short, YouHane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicodepepper/pseuds/unicodepepper
Summary: Yohane doesn't figure out when someone is in love with her, even when said person was sitting right across the table.





	Anonymous love letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelusDomini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusDomini/gifts).



"What are you doing here, Yoshiko?"

"N-nothing! I'm just getting something to eat!"

You looked at her flustered face and smiled.

"You have a date, don't you?"

Yohane's face turned deep red. How could she know? Was You spying her? Was You  
fumbling through her bag and found the note? No, that's impossible - Yohane  
took special care to make sure this love note was properly hidden. After all,  
even though as an idol she received hundreds of love notes a day, this  
particular one was special.

She should have known better than following the instructions on an anonymous  
love letter. What if it was a criminal or someone wanting to harm her? What if  
it was just a creep? She shook her head to herself. This one was from a girl.  
And girls can't be creeps, right? Right? The more she thought about it, the  
more stressed she was. What if it was someone hoping to take pictures of her?  
What if she simply didn't show up? What if something had happened to her on  
the way here and Yohane never knew who it was? What if it was a cruel prank?

"You're sweating, Yoshiko-chan"

She snapped back to reality as You started digging on her food. Did she really  
have the time to order while Yohane was stressing out? Time sure flies when  
you're nervous. Or is it when you're having fun? She couldn't even think  
clearly.

"It's Yohane. Yo-ha-ne."

You giggled. "I'm sorry, Yoshiko" 

She had an evil yet playful grin in her face.

"There's no need to be ashamed. I'm here for a date as well. What a  
coincidence, isn't it?"

Yohane paused for a moment to think.

"There's no way it's a coincidence. After all, this is the most popular place  
for dates around here."

"Then why do you think I have a date right now, at the same time as you?", You  
asked in a sarcastic manner.

Yohane paused for a second, dumbfounded.

"Obviously because you're following me."

You stared at her for a second, with a plain expression, before bursting out  
laughing. 

"You're always so clueless, aren't you?", You said, before grabbing her phone. 

"Hey, that's my phone!", Yohane said rather obvously.

You gave the phone back, but not without messing with it for a bit first."

"There's my number. You can call me whenever you want another date, Yoshiko-chan ;0"

And just like that, she nonchalantly left the cafe, leaving behind a Yohane who  
still couldn't believe what had just happened.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I'm very gay for Youhane so please treat me gently (´• ω •`)


End file.
